


Captive

by EmberSH



Series: Modern Thrall [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Biting, Blood Play, Bondage, M/M, Modern AU, Non-Con Roleplay, Overstimulation, Seems like non-con but is actually consensual, Shit my kinks are showing, Vampire AU, Vampire Kylo Ren, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSH/pseuds/EmberSH
Summary: When Hux followed Kylo Ren home he should have expected he would end up like this - In the vampire's basement bound, helpless, and unable to resist.





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> It finally happened, I got back on the horse and added more to the Vampire AU! 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Groffiction and Gefionne for reading this for Betaing for me! 
> 
> I think everything important is tagged but let me know if there's anything I should add.

Hux shivered in the cold air of the basement, back pressed against the wooden post behind him as if that would somehow help him to conserve heat. 

 

Not that he had much choice in the matter; the chains around his wrists wouldn’t let him go far. 

 

He supposed, grudgingly, that he should be thankful for the sleep pants he’d been given. He’d feel worse with his legs exposed to the cold concrete of the floor—his chest being bare was bad enough. 

 

With no way of judging the passage of time, or how long he’d been entertaining himself, Hux didn’t even realise he was drifting off to sleep until the sound of the door slamming open jolted him back to full consciousness. He could identify Ren’s heavy footsteps as he came down the stairs even before the tall man stepped into the glow of the single buzzing light bulb overhead. 

 

He was glad Kylo hadn’t approached silently; it gave him time to pull himself together—To project what he hoped was an impassive expression, and hold it against the icy thread of fear winding its way through his gut. Hux’s fear was made worse as Kylo grinned at him, too-sharp teeth bared, while he pulled himself to stand on both feet. Sitting had started to feel suddenly vulnerable with Kylo’s shadow cast over him. 

 

“Did you miss me, Pet?” Kylo’s voice was deep and smooth, as always—the sort of voice that could talk you into anything. He reached out to run his fingers through Hux’s ginger hair, faking a gentled mood for a few moments before tugging harshly. 

 

“Well?”

 

Hux turned his head to the side, refusing to dignify him with an answer, and was relieved when Kylo’s grip slackened and pulled away.

 

His relief was brief, torn away as Kylo back-handed him across the face. 

 

“That’s not very nice, Pet. Is that any way to greet me after I’ve looked after you so well?” 

 

Hux sneered as Kylo gripped his chin to force eye contact, and gasped in surprise as fierce lips  pushed him into a bruising parody of a kiss. Instinct alone had him biting down on Kylo’s lip—hard enough to draw blood—and he regretted it the moment he processed what he had done. 

 

It was too late to take it back, though. Kylo pulled away slowly, looking almost amused as he licked his lips to clean the already healed wound. “So my kitten likes to bite, does he?” His smirk was dangerous, and Hux found himself pressing harder against the wood behind him to create as much distance between them as possible. He could feel himself trembling as Kylo leant in, breath ghosting against the shell of his ear: “So do I.”

 

There was no more warning. Viper-quick Kylo’s fangs were in his neck, pressing far rougher than necessary—even his blunter human teeth digging in—and Hux cried out at the white hot pain piercing his senses.  

 

Hux grit his teeth, determined not to make any more noises for Kylo’s amusement, but of course the asshole couldn’t leave him with any dignity; He gasped as Kylo began clenching and unclenching his jaw, rocking the fangs into the crimson wound maliciously. 

 

The pain burnt like a fire, spreading down his neck and across his chest as Kylo’s hands moved to press his shoulders back against the pillar. The motion did nothing to help dull the sensations rushing through him; it merely added to the painful crushing pressure of his feelings running through his confused body. 

 

Including the one feeling he was doing his best to ignore. 

 

Kylo crushed his body up against him, growling low in his throat—a sound Hux identified as pleased—and froze. 

 

Pulling away from Hux’s neck he looked him in the eye, rolling his hips forward experimentally. The grin he flashed would have been terrifying even  _ without  _ Hux’s blood on his lips;  _ with  _ it sparked some primal fear instinct that had Hux whimpering softly as he tried in vain to pull further away. 

“What’s this?” Kylo rolled his hips again, slow and heavy and just this side of painful. “Maybe my pet’s having more fun than he likes to let on.”

 

He raised one hand to wrap securely around Hux’s throat while he continued to grind, pressing his nails into the fresh bite marks. Hux’s head tipped back, trying to relieve the pressure, and he hoped that the groan he let out only sounded of pain despite the damning evidence of his fucked-up reaction pressing into Kylo’s groin at that very moment. 

 

“Is this what you really wanted when you followed me home from the club?” Kylo asked, grinning and rubbing against the wounds as Hux shuddered beneath him. “I know, Pet, I know. Those other guys couldn’t do this to you. Too gentle, too  _ soft _ . That’s not what you need is it? You need someone who can tear you apart, because it’s all that you deserve.”

 

Hux burnt with humiliation, almost hotter than the pain, as he snarled weakly at Kylo. He hated the vampire, despised the situation, and most of all loathed himself for ending up here. He fought against the gentle foggy feeling of Kylo’s seductive pheromones, the desperate desire to bare his throat and give in, and the incredible need to say anything as long as it would keep Kylo from moving away. 

 

“No need to pretend Pet, I know what you want. What you  _ need _ . No need to play at pride, not when you’re here  getting off on being my personal blood bag. All it takes is a bit of pain and you’re panting like a filthy bitch for me. Bet you’d already be on your knees if I wasn’t holding you up.”

 

Hux bit his shoulder angrily, as if he could deny the vampire’s words—deny his own reaction to them—but his defiance was short lived as Kylo’s fingers dug harshly into the bite on his neck until he gasped and pulled away. 

 

“You’re only proving my point Pet. I back off and here you are begging for my attention,” He laughed, shifting his knee between Hux’s legs, “And grinding against me all the while. But here’s the thing, this isn’t about what you want. You belong to me, and I’ll do as I see fit with you.”

 

He stepped away, ignoring Hux’s brief cut-off whine, and pulled his shirt over his head. 

 

“I’m going to make a mess of you, Pet.” 

 

With a deft hand Kylo manipulated the chains that kept Hux restrained, pulling them out of the way as he spun him around to face the post. “And maybe, if you’re good, I’ll let you enjoy it.” A palm against Hux’s shoulder blades forced him to bend at the waist, gripping the wood for support. “Or maybe not. 

 

Kylo held his hand in front of Hux’s face, wiggling his fingers. “Get them nice and wet, Pet. It’s all you’re getting.”

 

Face burning with shame Hux did as he was told, sucking on the fingers and trying to ignore the taste of Kylo’s skin—intoxicating but slightly coppery—as he did his best to ease the next step. 

 

“So desperate. Are you still going to pretend you don’t want this? Or are you ready to admit it and throw yourself upon my mercy? That is, if you think I have any.” Kylo didn’t seem to expect an answer and instead slowly fucked his fingers in and out of Hux’s mouth. Delighting in pushing deep and listening to Hux gag on them. 

 

Hux didn’t know how long it went on for, but by the time Kylo removed his fingers his jaw ached almost as much as his neglected dick. 

 

Kylo bent forward until his chest lay against Hux’s back, skin on skin, and bit down into the meat of his shoulder as he thrust two fingers into his ass without warning. 

 

“You’re so sloppy baby; still loose from last time.” 

 

Hux groaned, feeling the truth of it as Kylo’s fingers pumped into his still-slick passage. He’s glad for it, the traces of lube left helping with the sudden intrusion. 

 

“This is where you’re meant to be, Pet. Tied up and ready for me all the time. You’re mine; whether I want to bleed you dry or fuck you raw.” Kylo groaned into his skin, biting back down to overlay more wounds on the raw flesh of his shoulder and pulling to stretch them until Hux screamed. 

 

“You make such pretty noises Pet,” Kylo cooed, licking the blood flowing freely across Hux’s skin, “You don’t know what it does to me.” 

 

He brought his spare hand up to grab Hux’s hair, pulling until his bound captive’s back arched and he whimpered with pain. Kylo laughed as he added a third finger. His uneven, staggering rhythm was designed specifically to keep Hux from being able to predict—and prepare himself for—the next thrust. 

 

Hux gasped and grunted in time with the thrusts, not slick enough to take all the burn from the stretch despite his treacherous arousal. 

 

“You sound like you’re enjoying this rather  _ too much _ Pet,” Kylo chided, pulling back to keep the thrusts shallow. All stretch without the satisfaction of being truly filled, “You should be thanking me.”

 

Hux snarled, refusing to gratify him with a response. Not that he would have trusted his voice - with the stretch of his throat, the burning of the too-tight muscles, and the agony of pulled-open wounds that were cutting through him, destroying any hope of a coherent sentence. 

 

Kylo chucked against him, as if he knew the real reason Hux wasn’t responding, and pulled his fingers out. “You might want to brace yourself, or whatever it is you pain-sluts do.” 

 

Hux’s whole body tightened as the head of Kylo’s cock breached him, sharp pain flaring as he resisted the intrusion. His scalp ached as Kylo’s grip prevented him curling in on himself and he gasped for air as he tried to ride out the pain, waiting for the full thrust that never came. 

 

Kylo pet Hux’s hip mockingly, a pretense at soothing his meal as he rocked his hips backwards and forwards, forcing Hux’s tense body to relive the burn of the initial penetration over and over again, before the vampire abandoned the pretense and dug his nails in hard enough to draw blood. Inhuman strength pressed painful bruises into the delicate skin beneath his grip.

 

“Imagine what I could make you feel if you were good for me.”

 

Hux quivered, trying to stifle the high keening noise he could feel vibrating against the taut skin of his throat as he tried to pull away with what little movement he was still capable of. His attempts were unsuccessful. 

 

Kylo laughed cruelly, kicking Hux’s feet apart to restrict his movement and relishing the increased volume of his cries as his shoulders were tugged ruthlessly by the unforgiving chains. 

 

He released Hux’s head, letting it drop forwards as he wrapped an arm around him, running his sharp nails down Hux’s chest -  _ just _ shy of breaking skin - to grasp at his cock roughly. He jerked it twice, dry skin pulling painfully, “Still want to pretend this isn’t what you wanted, you filthy bitch?” He gave one forceful thrust, fully sheathing himself inside Hux for the first time as he flexed his grip. The vampire licked the bloody mess of Hux’s neck, following his own bitemarks up to whisper into Hux’s ear, “That this isn’t what you’re made for?”

 

He rolled his hips, almost gently thrusting in and out of Hux’s body as he roughly pawed at him. Bloody fingers moved from Hux’s aching hip to tug and pull harshly at his sensitive nipples. The stuttering clench and spasm of Hux’s muscles more than made up for the lack of stimulation from his torturously slow pace. 

 

Hux’s aborted writhing movements were hurting as much as Kylo’s ministrations but he couldn’t stop himself trying to pull away despite the spice-musk- _ just-give-up-surrender  _ smell of his master  and the jolts of arousal Kylo’s painful movements were sending to his cock. He hated himself and his inability to resist as Kylo’s aggressive motions brought him closer and closer to his unwilling peak. Every fibre of his being pushed back against the incoming tide but Kylo’s pheromones and motions—along with his own thrice-damned physiology—inevitably won out and he was swept away. 

 

His orgasm hit him in a rush, as much pain as pleasure, and he felt himself spilling over Kylo’s hand and the smarting scratches on his own stomach. 

 

“Wow, from just this?” Kylo gave another soft thrust, slowly dragging his tip over Hux’s prostate with a light touch. “You’re a marvel Pet, the perfect toy. A pretty doll. And all mine.” He pulled back to shallowly thrust the head of his cock in and out of Hux’s sensitive hole, humming in satisfaction as he watched the sensuous act. 

 

“I’m going to break you Pet; Tear you apart until you’re such a mess that no one else would want you. Then I’m going to throw you away,” He thrust in hard, without warning, and revelled in Hux’s broken cry, “Then I’m going to find a new toy. That’s all you are Pet, breakable and replaceable.”

 

Hux cried out again, trying to shift away from Kylo and the overstimulation he was causing, but the motion was only used to pull him back harder against the vampire. Kylo’s grip against his throat, stronger that the chains on his wrists, pulled him into a standing position easily. Upright he let his head loll back onto Kylo’s shoulder, making no effort to hide his tears or the trembling of his over sensitive body as Kylo pounded into him harshly. 

 

“Why would I treat you as anything else?”

 

“Please,” Hux gasped out, voice strangled to prevent a scream, “stop. It hurts,” A single sob slipped out before he could stop it, broken and whimpering, “please, I’ll be good.” 

  
He felt Kylo’s tongue against his cheek, tracing the path of a tear, and the rumble of his chest as he laughed. “Too late for your tears now Pet, they’ll do you no good here,” His tongue ran down Hux’s jawline to press roughly against the torn up skin of his neck, “I don’t care enough.”

 

He sunk his teeth back in, just to be spiteful, as he began to thrust faster. Chasing his release without care for Hux’s increasingly pained cries or the way his body shuddered against him, cock desperately trying to stir even as Hux tried to pull away. 

 

Hux’s muscles felt weak, pain and his recent orgasm forcing him into a boneless state even as his instincts screamed for him to tense and pull away. Lightheaded with the loss of blood—and exposure to Kylo’s drug-like pheromones—he could barely tell up from down. The already hazy line between pleasure and pain blurring and shifting even as his mind screamed at him.    
  


Kylo raked his nails against Hux’s skin, craving the resistance of it against him. The blood against his fingertips as fangs pierced the same patch of skin again and again, quivering in delight as Hux’s noises became more and more high pitched with every bite. 

Hux whimpered under the onslaught, whole body moving with the momentum of Kylo’s increasingly erratic thrusts until the body behind him stiffened—hand at his neck tightening—and Kylo came inside him with a bitten off groan.

 

He sighed in relief as Kylo slipped out of him, trying to pull himself together and stop his tears, only to choke as two fingers began fucking the cum back into him with methodical pumps.    
  
“You’ll feel me for days, Pet,” Kylo’s voice was dark and threatening against his ear, hand still firmly holding him by his throat as he tried to squirm away from the fingers, “If I don’t come visit you again first.” 

 

He released his grip, moving backwards to watch Hux pant and struggle away from his hand’s tireless thrusting. “I think I will. I like you like this - Hurting, trying to escape, and completely under my power.” He pressed his fingers down, rubbing roughly against Hux’s prostate until he pulled another painful shuddering orgasm out of his captive, “Body at my mercy. All for my amusement.” 

 

Hux whimpered, mind foggy and barely processing what was happening, only able to focus again as Kylo’s fingers withdrew. 

 

“But I love my boyfriend more. Time to come back to me baby.” 

 

Kylo’s arm curled around his chest, pulling him back gently and guiding them both to a sitting position as his spare hand released the cuffs with a practised motion. He held Hux against him, petting and stroking the unbitten expanse of his upper arm and whispering soft praise and promises until Hux seemed to come back to himself. 

 

After what felt like an eternity of floating in Kylo’s warmth Hux lifted his hand to thread his fingers through Kylo’s hair, groaning in half-pained satisfaction as the motion pulled the bites. “Hey Baby?”

 

Kylo kissed him gently behind the ear, humming soothingly to indicate he was listening.

 

“When can we do that again?” Hux turned as far as he could, weak in Kylo’s grip, and gave a playful— if slightly fuzzy—wink. 

 

Kylo laughed, “It wasn’t too much?”    
  
Hux grinned, reaching out to brush his blood from Kylo’s lips before licking his fingers clean. 

 

“Don’t you know by now? I like it when you’re monstrous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and what else you'd like to see these kinky fucks get up to!


End file.
